Today, privacy and security are increasingly important as people interact more extensively and frequently with networked computer resources, such as those available over the Internet. For example, it is not unusual for a person to enter into a real time dialog with another person (or some other entity such as a bot) over the Internet. This dialog might be spawned by the person receiving an invitation to converse, such as those that are typically received in the instant messaging context, or through some other context, such as by visiting a web site or engaging a gadget on a web site.
Many times, mitigation of any privacy or security issue ends with the acceptance of an invitation to converse or entry into a conversation or dialog. That is, a user is free to enter into a conversation or not. Once in the conversation, often times, the user is unprotected from nefarious activities such as phishing attempts or, worse yet, activities that place their personal security at risk. As an example, consider the dialog just below in which User A—a user in need of protection—is in an online conversation with an unknown User B:                A: Hi        B: Hi, what's your social security number?        
Or consider the following conversation:                A: Hi, who are you?        B: My name's Bill—where do you live?        A: Redmond        B: What street?        A: 111th Ave. NE        B: Cool—I might live near you—what's your house number?        
As these dialogs indicate, users can very easily enter into conversations which can turn malicious. Compounding this is the fact that some users, such as children and minors, may be more prone to trust people or entities that they meet online—thus, increasing the risk of their unwitting exposure to nefarious activities.